


An Oral Lesson

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two in the continuing adventures of Miss Simmons and Mr Fitz, the "student" and "teacher" that Jemma and Fitz sometimes pretend to be for sexy funtimes. In this installment, Miss Simmons gets a look at what Mr Fitz has in his jeans, and then gets a little lesson on what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oral Lesson

“Really?” Maddie asked, flipping through blouses on a rack to find her size. “ _Fitz_?” Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

Jemma blushed and ducked her head, looking around to make sure there was no one nearby before continuing. “Really,” she confirmed. She bit her lower lip to stop the smile that was spreading across her face. “I still can’t believe it.”

“Me neither,” Maddie said, shaking her head. “Who knew the little nerd had it in him.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Jemma swatted her playfully. “That’s _my_ nerd you’re talking about.”

“Alright, alright,” Maddie gave in, raising her hands in surrender. “So what happened next?”

“We-“ Jemma cut herself off as another shopper got too close. Quickly grabbing two blouses, she clutched Maddie’s arm and dragged her into one of the changing stalls.

“Jemma,” Maddie laughed. “Are you really _that_ worried about some random lady overhearing you?” She peered at her more carefully. “What the hell did you two _do_?” she asked, suddenly looking at her friend with new eyes as she took off her shirt.

“We, y'know,” Jemma gestured vaguely, unbuttoning her blouse.

Maddie raised a judgemental eyebrow in response. “Really?” she asked flatly, pausing in her reach for the hanger. “You can talk to me about dressing up like a schoolgirl and having your boyfriend call you naughty, but you can’t tell me you had _sex_?”

“Right there on the desk chair,” Jemma admitted with a dreamy expression on her face. She could feel her nipples hardening in her bra as she remembered it and quickly pulled one of the blouses off its hanger to try it on.

“Yeah, I’m not sitting there next time I come over,” Maddie announced, trying on the other shirt. “So has he actually _taught_ you anything yet? Or are you two still just getting off on the idea?”

Jemma laughed a bit in self-deprecation. “I can’t help it,” she shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about it for years and now I’m finally doing it.” Her previous lovers had ranged from fine to fantastic, as far as they went, but she'd never felt comfortable enough to try anything like this with anyone else. But with Fitz... With Fitz, she felt like she could try _anything_ , and it would work out. She sighed and stared off into the middle distance again. “And it’s really, _really_ hot.”

Maddie laughed and elbowed her gently in the ribs. “Imagine how hot it’ll be when you actually get past the introductions.”

Jemma bit her lip and nodded, a determined look stealing across her face.

\----------------------------------

Jemma snuggled up to Fitz as they watched a movie on his couch. It was Sunday afternoon and raining outside, and it was so nice to curl up with someone who felt so warm and smelled so good. She threaded one arm around his and pressed her cheek against his shoulder as her other hand rested on his thigh.

He turned and smiled at her, kissing her forehead before looking back to the screen. His arm tightened around her shoulders, and she enjoyed the warmth of his hand through the sleeve of her shirt.

Jemma bit her lip and traced the line of his jaw with her eyes. She loved the solid feel of him under the soft cotton of his henley. She squeezed his denim-clad thigh and stared at the lush pinkness of his lips. God, those lips. She loved his lips. They did such wonderful things to her.

Suddenly, she wasn't thinking about the movie anymore. She pressed her thighs together, rubbing them against each other slightly, and craved something else. Her pulse thrummed in her throat as soon as the idea occurred to her, and she wondered what he would think.

Biting her lip and breathing deeply to calm herself down a bit, she shifted up even closer to him. “Mr. Fitz?” she whispered in his ear. She felt his muscles tense under her hands, and it almost seemed like he’d stopped breathing.

They'd talked about it since their last foray into roleplay, and they'd agreed that it was something they'd both enjoyed, but she knew that he wasn't entirely comfortable ad-libbing like this. She thought that he did remarkably well at it, but he preferred to have something he could base the character on. Some movie they'd watched or story she'd sent him.

“Mr. Fitz?” she tried again, slightly louder this time. They'd decided that either one of them could initiate this sort of playtime by using their alter egos' names. All he had to do to let her know he wasn't up for it was to call her Jemma instead. 

She watched as his eyes blinked quickly a few times and he swallowed hard, and the anticipation of what his decision might be was killing her.

“Yes, Miss Simmons?” he asked in a shaky voice, still looking at the TV even as a blush crept its way over his cheeks.

Jemma's nervous energy surged from apprehension to eagerness, and her whole body flushed in response. 

She stroked her hand up his thigh, almost touching the now growing bulge of his cock before moving back down to his knee. “I was wondering…” she began, stroking upwards again before returning to more neutral territory.

“Yes?” he asked, his voice hitting a higher register, and then he coughed. He was still staring forward, though he wasn't concentrating on the movie anymore. His mind was whirring, trying to remember everything he could about Mr. Fitz.

Jemma felt her mouth turn down in a pout. She wanted him to look at her when she said it. “Can I…” she trailed off again, stroking his thigh up and down once more. This time just barely grazing his cock with her index finger before moving her hand away.

“Can you, what?” Fitz asked, feeling a bit out of his depth. His heart pounded in his chest as his brain sifted through all of the scenarios Jemma had presented him with and tried to predict which one she would choose.

After a crowded moment full of possibilities, he turned to look at her, piercing her with his eyes. Clearing his throat, he tried it again. "Can you _what_?" he said in a more demanding tone. "Miss Simmons?"

Jemma's breath came a bit faster and she squeezed her legs together again. She loved it when he looked at her like that, like she was his dinner and he hadn't eaten in days. She licked her lips before sucking the lower one into her mouth and dragging it back out against her teeth. She stared straight into his eyes and then told him what she wanted. “Can I… see your cock?” she asked, and finally her hand moved all the way up to cover it. It surged into her palm.

Fitz blew out a breath and tried to think before he spoke instead of just blurting out something ridiculous like _Fuck yes!_ “Why do you want to see that, Miss Simmons?” he asked, his voice tight and his jaw clenching as Jemma massaged his hard cock through his jeans.  Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed and she looked so fucking sexy, he couldn't stand it.

Jemma immediately thought of the perfect 'naughty schoolgirl' response to that. “I’ve never seen one before,” she shrugged giving him an innocent look from below her fluttering lashes. Then her lips curled up into a mischievous grin. "And all of the girls in my year talk about how nice yours is."

Fitz's eyes widened and he almost choked in his surprise. “Oh, really?” he asked, trying to keep his tone level. He didn't want to give Jemma the satisfaction of surprising him again. Instead, he covered her hand with his own and pressed it more firmly against his dick, thrusting up gently into her palm.

Jemma nodded and licked her lips, squeezing her hand around his hardness and beginning to stroke. “Please, Mr. Fitz?” she asked, shifting around on the sofa until she was on her knees beside him. “I really want to!” She pressed her arms together to create more cleavage and arched her back to push her ass in the air.

“Well,” Fitz cleared his throat, his eyes dipping down between the softness of her breasts. “I suppose…” his eyes flicked up to her face. She wasn't the only person in the room who could tease. “If you’ve been a _good girl_ …” Her whole body shivered when he said it, and he couldn’t help but smile. He loved that he could do to her with words what she was doing to him with her hand.

Jemma's breath caught in her throat at the sound of those magic words. They may her whole body tingle, and she had to close her eyes for a moment. “I’ve been so good, Mr. Fitz,” she pleaded in a throaty voice, head thrown back in desire. “I promise!”

Fitz cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb across it. He waited until her eyelids fluttered open again, and then he nodded. “Then I suppose it’s alright,” he relented.

Jemma leaned towards him, enjoying how his hand moved from her cheek to her hair. She planned to give him a quick kiss, but it just as quickly deepened. She moaned when Fitz’s tongue slid between her lips to play with hers. She gasped when their joined hands sped up on his cock. “Oh, Mr. Fitz,” she whispered against his lips. The light, shuddery feeling in her chest just kept expanding as their kiss continued.

Fitz closed his eyes and poured his desire for her into his kiss. She gave back as much passion as she received, and before long he wanted nothing more than to give her exactly what she was asking for. He moved her hand back to his thigh, and then he unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. Breaking their kiss, he pulled his jeans down slightly to give her better access, and then kissed her one more time before returning her hand to his hardon.

“Go on,” he whispered to her, not trusting his voice. “Take it out.”

She stared into his eyes as she reached into his boxers. They both caught their breath when she grasped him in her small hand and pulled him out of the fly. The throbbing heat of him, heavy in her palm, was just what she'd been craving. Finally, she looked down at the hard cock sticking out of his pants, already leaking precum.

“Oh, Mr. Fitz!” she gasped, eyes widening. She just couldn't resist. “It’s so big!”

Fitz’s eyebrows rose, but he managed not to snort. He couldn't believe she went _there_ with this roleplay. The woman was shameless. He kissed her again, tenderly this time. “We might have to work on the dialogue,” he whispered against her lips.

Jemma shrugged, a barely contained smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Shut up and teach me,” she whispered back, giving up the fight and smiling fully.

Fitz cleared his throat again and tried to put on a scholarly tone. Those MIT undergrads had definitely  _not_ prepared him for this. “That’s right, Miss Simmons,” he said. “That’s what happens when a pretty girl gets me excited.”

This time Jemma raised her eyebrows and Fitz shrugged. Neither one of them were what you might call improvisers. Still, sometimes enthusiasm counted for more than accuracy.

“Do you think I’m pretty, Mr. Fitz,” Jemma asked, stroking his shaft. The slickness of his precum was silky in her palm, and the room filled with the wet sounds of her hand sliding up and down his hard cock.

Fitz thrust his hips in time to her strokes, fucking her hand. She was squeezing him with a delightful pressure and giving her wrist just the perfect little flick every time. “You’re fucking _beautiful_ ,” he said, his eyes closing and head falling back against the couch cushion. She didn't usually give him handjobs, but when she did...

“Really?” Jemma asked, for all the world sounding as if she were surprised. It had been several years since she'd last questioned her own attractiveness, but it seemed like an in-character type of thing to say.

“Really,” Fitz answered with feeling. She was gorgeous, and he'd tell her that every day if she hadn't begged him to stop. Apparently, the repetition made it seem less sincere somehow? He would never understand women. “You’re such a beautiful, good, _good girl_ ,” he shuddered as she sped up her strokes. He wanted her to feel as good as he did, but he could barely _think_ just then, let alone try to wrestle with her jeans to return the favour. They'd just have to take turns today.

“Am I doing this right?” Jemma asked, slowing down her hand movements. “I want to make sure I do a good job, Mr. Fitz.” While she used one hand to stroke up and down his shaft, she moved the other up to spread some of his precum around the head. She watched the pleasure wash over his face as her fingers delicately teased his glans. God, he was sexy.

Fitz shuddered again at the attention she was giving him and rubbed his hand up and down her back. “You’re doing brilliantly, Miss Simmons,” he gasped. Calling on all of his mental faculties, he thought back to one of the stories she'd linked him. It seemed appropriate to the situation. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” He pried his eyes open again to look at her, and nearly shot his load right then.

Jemma bit her lip and looked at him guiltily. Time for the good girl to be bad. “Well, maybe a few times,” she admitted, speeding her strokes up again. His cock was drooling so much precum that her hand was flying up and down. It was so wet and shiny, the slit opening up for her on every downstroke, she wished she could keep doing this forever.

“Oh fuck,” Fitz cursed, his hips lifting off of the sofa so he could thrust even harder into her fist. “That’s,” he gasped for breath. “That’s very naughty of you, Miss Simmons," he panted. "Lying to me.” It was getting harder and harder for him to concentrate on being Mr. Fitz when all he wanted to do was fuck Jemma.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she apologized, bowing her head slightly. Her own breathing was shorter and harsher as she suddenly imagined what her 'naughtiness' could lead to. “I just really wanted to see your cock.”

Once more, he thought back to that story she'd sent and plucked out another tidbit. “Mmm, then you should take a closer look,” Fitz said hoarsely, and the hand that had been rubbing her back moved into her hair. He pushed down slightly, and then suddenly Jemma was sucking him into her mouth.

She moaned around the head of his dick, closing her eyes to better feel his fingers in her hair. She wished he'd keep pushing her down even further, but instead his hand was just resting there.

“Is this good, Mr. Fitz?” she asked, letting him fall from her lips. She lifted her eyes from his bobbing prick to look up at his face. “Do you like me sucking your cock?”

He looked down into the loving eyes of his girlfriend as she rubbed his dick against her cheek, and he couldn't believe they were actually doing this. “Fuck yes, Jemma,” he gasped, on the edge of orgasm.

"Jemma?" she asked, eyebrows raised. She wanted to be sure he meant to stop the roleplay before she decided how to proceed.

"I mean, Miss Simmons," he nodded, encouragingly. "Apologies. My mind wandered."

Jemma seized the opportunity that presented itself. "Is Jemma better at sucking your cock than me?" she asked, poking out her tongue to wiggle it against the head of his dick.

Fitz gasped in a breath, his fingers tightening reflexively in her hair.

Jemma's eyes lit up at the feeling. This was what she wanted. "Can she take your cock deeper in her mouth?" she asked, pushing her head down over him until half of his cock was buried between her lips.

Fitz moaned at the feeling. "Oh fuck, Miss Simmons," he groaned softly.

Jemma reached up for his wrist and pulled down on it, forcing him to push her head down further.

Fitz hesitated. As many times as she'd told him she wanted to try this, he still wasn't sure about it. It seemed more than a little bit rude, even if Jemma insisted it was hot.

Jemma eased up off his cock and then tugged on his wrist again as she took him back into her mouth. Talking to him about it hadn't convinced him that she wanted it, so maybe demonstrating it would. Still, she didn't want to push him farther than he was willing to go. She'd shown him what she wanted, and if he wasn't comfortable with that then...

Jemma moaned loudly as Fitz gripped her hair more strongly and pushed her down an extra half inch on his cock.

"Is that what you want, Miss Simmons?" he asked, his voice coming out as a growl as he tried to keep it steady. He jerked her hair gently as he pulled her off of his cock.

"Yes, please, Mr. Fitz," Jemma gasped, her head leaning back into his hand. "Show me how to suck your cock," she begged.

Their eyes met, Fitz's worried and Jemma's bright. He raised his brows in a question and she nodded her answer quickly.

"If you're sure...?" he asked, watching her face and waiting for her to call him Fitz.

" _Please_ , Mr. Fitz," she answered.

And then his grip tightened in her hair once more, and he pushed her back down. She took him in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat, and then she moaned around his cock. They worked in concert, him thrusting in and out of her mouth while he gripped her hair, and her setting the pace with each bob and suck.

Before long, she could feel his balls tighten up and his stomach muscles clench, and she knew what she wanted to happen.

Easing off his cock but keeping her lips just touching the head, Jemma moaned out loud enough for her boyfriend to hear. "Give me your cum, Mr. Fitz," she pleaded. "I want to swallow your load."

"Oh fuck," Fitz groaned, amazed at her words, and then he pushed her back down over the head of his cock and he came, came hard, right in her mouth.


End file.
